Whatever Comes Next
by The Art of Dark Angel
Summary: After Jack and Arcee face Arachnid in the mountains, things take a change for the interesting. Takes place after "Predatory" and goes from there. JxA friendship.
1. Prologue

_A/N: So. After browsing DeviantArt, I've been inspired to write my own story. I hope you enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: All characters pertaining to this story belong to Hasbro. Unfortunately._

**Whatever Comes Next**

Prologue

"If you wanted a tour Jack, all you had to do was ask." Jack heard the taunting words of Arachnid, from his hiding spot. "Did you spot the empty space? I hope you like it, it's where you'll soon hang your head!"

_Yeah right..._ Jack thought to himself, _not if I have anything to do with it..._

Luckily, Arachnid couldn't tell that Jack was _outside_ her ship and not _inside_. That gave him enough time to catch his breath, and hopefully, come up with a plan to take her out. So, as he heard her loud, metallic steps walk inside, he silently crept up to damaged outer hull.

_Got to think..._ Jack thought, _Acree is out of commission and I don't have any weapons that would hurt a giant metal spider. What can I-_

Jack's train of thought was cut short when he noticed that he steeped in something. Looking down, he noticed it was a glowing blue puddle.

"Energon..." He whispered.

He heard a dripping noise, and noticed that the puddle had formed due to a leak from an engine of Arachnid's ship. Suddenly, Jack remembered his lessons from Ratchet...

"_Energon is the energy source for Autobots and Decepticons alike. It very powerful, reliable, and rare. Unfortunately, it is also extremely volatile when exposed to air in liquid form. Much like your primitive fossil fuels..."_

Acting quickly, Jack took out his fire starting kit, and grabbed a dead stick from the ground. With luck, he could set the puddle on fire, and maybe, just maybe, take Arachnid out as a result.

"Please let this work..." Jack breathed, striking the flint near the twig. "please..."

"_Jack?"_ Came the muffled voice of Arachnid.

_Damn it. Her audio receptors must be more sensitive than Arcee's. Got to hurry. _Jack berated himself.

He began to strike the flint faster as heard Arachnid's hurried steps getting closer. As all hope seemed lost, there he saw smoke rise from the twig. He threw his flint aside, picked up the twig, and blew on it.

Fire erupted from the dead wood, and Jack wasted no time tossing it into the engine of Arachnid's ship. He then started running in hopes to put enough distance between him, and what he hoped, would soon be a very large explosion.

"JACK!" Arachnid yelled in a panic as Jack felt the heat of the building inferno. He didn't stop running though. He had to -

A loud boom and a sudden shock-wave knocked Jack off his feet and sent him flying, face down, into a dirt ridge.

"Oof!' Jack grunted as his body made contact with solid ground. However, his own pain didn't concern him. Using his arms to prop himself up slightly into a prone position, Jack allowed a small smile to spread to his face.

Arachnid's ship, and hopefully Arachnid herself, was engulfed in flame. With huff and a groan, Jack moved himself into a tired sitting position. And then, with great effort, he stood up.

_Man... I can't believe that worked. _He thought, _Now. All I got to do is find Arcee. That should be easy._

He turned his back on the fire and began his walk to hopefully find his missing guardian...

_Great. I'm lost, and it's dark... _Looking around, Jack hoped he could a familiar tree, or rock, or something that could point him in the right -

A sudden squishing noise, and the locked movement of his left leg brought him back to reality. Looking down in a panic, he saw that his foot was trapped in spiderweb. He looked around widely, wondering how Arachnid could have survived that explosion.

He didn't have to much time to think as another shot of web slammed him into a nearby tree.

"Gah!, Ugh! Ufh!" Jack panicked. Squirming this way and that, fighting uselessly against the tight, strong substance.

Arachnid, still in her robot form, leapt from her perch, high in a tree, and landed in front of the struggling boy. With a sinister look on her face, and a predatory growl, she stroked Jack's face with an armored finger.

Bracing himself for the inevitable, Jack turned his face and closed his eyes. _I wish she would stop messing with me and..._

A bight light through his closed eyes and a roar of an engine made him open his eyes again. His spirits lifted as he watched Arcee speed towards him in her vehicle mode, jump of a rock out-cropping, convert into her robot mode, and land a powerful punch against Arachnid's surprised face.

The spider was knocked back several yards, but Arcee didn't stop as she pressed her advantage. Moving with skill and speed Jack never knew she had, outside her vehicle mode, he watched as his guardian landed hit after hit with a combination of spin kicks and aggressive punches.

_Whoa... I got to remember never to get on Arcee's bad side..._

With a final, mighty, kick, the female autobot sent the decepticon flying backwards. Several tall trees fell over, and a lot of dust and debris was stirred up as a result.

"Jack!" Arcee exclaimed in a concerned tone. Walking quickly over to her charge, she easily ripped the restrictive binding away from him. "Are you okay?"

Breathing heavily, due to the fear induced adrenaline, Jack smiled. "Yeah... of course. Survival ki-"

A loud buzzing/ drilling sound reached their ears. Fearing the worse, the two partners ran towards the spot where Arachnid had landed. Unfortunately, all they saw was the ass end of the their enemy as the spider cowardly escaped underground.

"Grr!" Arcee growled in frustration. "So much for closure."

"Now Arachnid is stuck here on Earth." Jack lamented, he looked up at Arcee, and their eyes met in sad understanding, "I'm not sure that's such a good thing."

"I-" Arcee began, sighed heavily (a habit she had picked up from Ratchet), "I'm sorry you had to face my demons today." A proud smile came to her face. "You were pretty fearless there Jack."

A worried look came to his face. "Actually, I was terrified for you." Arcee titled her head in confusion.

Feeling awkward, Arcee spoke into her communicator. "Ratchet? Requesting ground bridge." she clicked her communicator off then added, as Jack swatted a mosquito, "I need to get my partner away from any oversized insects."

"Partner, huh?" Jack asked, quirking an eyebrow at her. He was surprised she called him that, what with her saying that he was "just a kid".

"_Junior_ Partner." She corrected him, "I can still pull rank."

"Yes Ma'am."

Before she could retort, the ground-bridge opened up before them. With a shake of her head, she looked down at Jack. "C'mon. Let's get you home."

"Right behind you, Arcee." Jack agreed, as the two of them crossed the apex and entered the autobot bunker.

Immediately, they were set upon the others, with questions of their whereabouts, why they took so long to get back, and why communications couldn't be established.

"Let them have time to gather their wits, before they answer your questions." Came the soothing, deep voice of Optimus Prime. The questions halted instantly.

With an understanding look at one another, Jack and Arcee began the telling of their adventure.

"We ran into a bit of trouble in the mountains." Arcee explained.

"And by a bit, we mean a lot." Jack added.

"Was it the Decepticons?" Miko demanded, "Did you guys kick their butts? Ha! I bet they're sorry they messed with you guys! To bad Bulky and me weren't there! I bet-"

Her tirade was cut short, as Bulkhead intervened. "Miko. Take a deep breath before you pass out."

Bumblebee took the opportunity to let out a series of concerned beeps.

"Yes, Bee, we're alright." Arcee answered. "Just a few dings a scrapes. And no, Miko, it wasn't the Decepticons. Well, not exactly."

"The who _exactly_ was it?" Ratchet asked impatiently.

Jack sighed, scratching the back of his hand. "It was someone who called herself Arachnid."

Bulkhead and Ratchet gasped. Bumblebee let out a burst of worried squeaks. Even Optimus, who normally kept his cool, visibly showed his shock.

"I'm guessing that's not a good thing." Miko stated sarcastically.

"What, or who, is Arachnid?" Raf asked nervously.

"She is a Cybertronian assassin whom we Autobots encountered during the great war." Optimus answered. "She was a lieutenant in Megatron's army who took great pleasure in causing others pain. And if she is here on Earth, I fear that humanity is in grave danger."

"You mean, even more danger than usual?" Miko asked. Optimus nodded his head slowly. "Great."

"Don't' worry." Jack said, "Arcee kicked her butt, and I destroyed her ship. So she's stuck in the mountains."

"You what?" Bulkhead asked, certain his audio receptors had malfunctioned.

"You destroyed her ship? Awesome!" Miko whooped.

Ratchet looked shocked. "And how, by the All Spark, did you manage to do _that_?"

Jack scratched the back of his hand again. "Arachnid's ship was leaking liquid Energon. So, I used my flint to set it on fire. Things pretty much blew-up from there."

"You remembered your lessons about Energon." Arcee commented with a smile. Jack looked up at her. "Good one, Kid."

"Wow, Jack, I'm impressed." Raf complimented. "And here I thought you weren't paying attention."

"Hey." Jack shot back indignantly.

"Peh." Miko dismissed with a wave of her hand. "Who would want to remember that boring stuff anyways?"

"_Ahem."_ Ratchet cleared his throat. "Are you suggesting that my lessons are _boring?_"

The young girl looked over her shoulder at the clearly bristling Med-bot. "Uh, yeah."

"Once again Jack, you have faced danger, and have come away stronger than before." Optimus said, his voice with pride, heading of the inevitable argument. "Words cannot describe the courage you have shown today against all odds."

Jack tried to show his gratefulness, but instead, let out a loud yawn.

Optimus continued. "But now the hour, for you two at least, has grown late, and Jack must return home. Arcee, are you fit to return him to his place of residence?"

"Sure thing, Sir. Let's go Jack," Arcee agreed, reverting to her travel mode. "We don't want to keep your mother waiting."

"Right." Jack mumbled, climbing on her seat, and placing his helmet on his head. "Don't want to miss _those_ fireworks."

With a laugh, Arcee gunned her accelerator, and raced from the bunker.

TBC.

_A/N: Yes, I took some scenes from "Predatory". I just wanted to lay some ground work before I got into my actual story. It'll all make sense soon enough._


	2. Busted and Grounded

_A/N: Forgot to mention, this story is hence forth dedicated to "Rogue-Scholar-Blue". Why? Because his story "The Ties that Bind" inspired me to write this. Is that a good enough reason? Good._

_Disclaimer: And now the fun begins._

**Whatever Comes Next**

Busted and Grounded

"So, what exactly are you going to tell your Mother?" Arcee asked Jack , as the two made their way back to his house.

"Huh?" Jack asked sleepily.

"You do have an excuse, right?" Arcee asked, with a hint of sarcasm. If she knew Jack...

Jack took a moment before he answered. "Well, sorta. Though, I have no idea if it'll work."

"Jack..." Arcee groaned, "If I have to spend one more weekend trapped in your garage..."

Jack quickly went on the defensive. "Hey! It's not my fault the Con's attacked us and I was late for curfew. Again. If I could only tell my mom about -"

"Don't even think about it Hot-shot." Arcee warned, her voice becoming stern. She rounded the corner to Jack's street. "I already told you. The fact that you, Raf, and Miko know about us is already too much risk. If your mother found out that you face danger from the Con's on a nearly daily basis, how quick do you think it'll be before we can no longer see each other?"

"I guessing, faster than a nano-click?" Jack guessed, a hint of humor coming to his voice.

"Got that right." She laughed as she triggered the garage door.

"Scrap." Jack/Arcee whispered at the same time. There, standing in the garage with her arms folded and look on her face that would make Optimus Prime cower in fear, stood Mrs. Darby.

"Jackson William Darby." June Darby nearly growled as he and Arcee pulled into the garage. "Explain yourself."

"Uh... hey Mom." Jack offered as greeting, as he "cut" Arcee's engine.

"Don't you 'hey mom' me. Where have you been, young man?" June demanded. Jack visibly winced at the use of that term. As did Arcee, though mentally. He dismounted Arcee and removed his helmet.

"I, uh, was hanging out with Miko... and I-" Jack began his not-so-well practiced excuse. June, however, wasn't having it.

"Don't even try that one, Jack. I called Miko's mother. She says she hasn't seen you for a week."

Jack placed his helmet on his work bench, and tried to come up with another excuse. "Did I say Miko. Sorry, I must be more tired than I thought. I was helping Raf with-"

"I also checked with Rafael's mother." June explained. "Care to try again?"

Jack didn't know what to do. He was out of excuses (which didn't involve the truth) and he couldn't think of anymore. And somehow, he knew, his mother knew that as well.

Shaking her head in disappointment, June held out her hand, palm up. "Phone."

Sighing, Jack took out his cell phone, and handed it to her. He braced himself for what he knew was coming next.

"No job. No phone. No computer. No motorcycle. You will go straight to school and come straight home." June declared as she pocketed her son's cellphone. "You will be using your ten speed. Keys."

Jack reluctantly handed over Arcee's "keys", then asked the dreadful question. "How long?"

"Two weeks." June answered.

"Two weeks?" Jack balked. "I can't leave Arcee locked in the garage for two weeks."

_What did he just say?_ Arcee panicked.

"What did you just say?" June asked, a look of confusion etching her face.

Jack, realizing he had slipped up, backpedaled quickly. "Arcee. I said Arcee. My bike. That's what I call her. You know, for fun."

"Well, be that as it may, you should have considered that _before_ you broke your curfew." June said, shaking her head again. "You have to be taught a lesson."

Jack scratched the back of his right hand, then said "Well, she needs a tune up, and needs to be ran constantly so that her engine doesn't seize -"

_Watch it, Kid..._ Arcee warned mentally.

"- you know? Could I at least get a friend of mine to take care of her?"

June looked skeptically at her son. "A friend? Who?"

"Uh... no one you know." Jack explained, "Just a girl I'm sorta friendly with. Her name is Sadie."

"Sadie?" June repeated, "And you... trust her with "Arcee"?"

Jack pretended to think for a second before answering. "Well, yeah. I guess. I mean, she's kind of hot tempered, and can be a real pain sometimes-"

_That's it. I'm going to kill him. _ Arcee decided. _I don't care what Optimus says._

"-But deep down, she's really sweet. And I know she'll help me out no matter what. That's why I trust her."

_Smooth talker. Maybe I won't hurt him._ Arcee relented, then added as an after thought, _Too much._

Sighing deeply, June lapsed into silence before answering. "Fine. Your friend Sadie can take your motorcycle out for a spin on a daily basis," Jack looked at his mom with shock "_but_ she must return it before night fall. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mom." Jack nodded his head, looking defeated. He scratched his hand again.

June looked concerned, and her voice mirrored it "What's wrong with your hand, Jack?"

Jack looked at his mom, and then at his hand. There seemed to be a small scratch, no longer than an inch, on the back of his hand, and it was really itchy.

"I don't know," Jack answered. "But it really itches."

June took his hand gently in hers, and examined it closely. "Hm. It's not actively bleeding, which is good. But it does seem infected. Go inside and treat it with the first aid kit. That should help stop the itch. In the mean time, I got to get ready for work."

Jack nodded his head in agreement, and turned to go inside. However, as he walked by Arcee's front wheel, she gentle, and subtlety, nudged his leg. Catching the unspoken hint, Jack stopped and turned around to face his mom.

"Hey, Mom? I'm sorry, for well, worrying you." Jack said, rubbing the back of his neck.

June's face looked sympathetic. "I don't care where you go, Jack. Just as long as you're safe, and that you come home on time. That's why -"

Her explanation was cut short, however, when Jack's cell suddenly rang.

"Hello?" June answered, sounding confused.

"_Oh, hello, is Jack around?" _a young female voice answered from the other end.

"I'm afraid Jack is grounded, and can't come to the phone right now. May I ask who's calling?" June explained. Jack flushed with embarrassment.

"_Oh. Well, yeah." _the female said, _"You probably don't know me, but I'm a friend of Jack's. My name is Sadie, and I-"_

"Sadie?" June repeated. Jack looked confused, and glanced at Arcee, then back at his mom. "What a coincidence, we were just talking about you."

"_Really? Did he say anything nice about me?"_ Sadie asked in a joking tone. When June didn't respond, she continued. _"Anyways, I was just calling to see if he got home alright. He seemed pretty tired this morning when he left _ _my place."_

"When he left...?" June trailed off, then recovered "Just what were you two up to last night?"

"_Well... I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you this, Ms. Darby..." _Sadie said, sounding hesitant.

"Well, Sadie, his social life hangs in the balance," June stated. "So I would suggest, for Jack's sake, that you tell me what happened."

Sadie cleared her throat before answering. _"Well, you see, Ms. Darby, Jack's grades have been slipping a bit a school, so he came to me for help. Last night, our studying ran a little late, so I suggested he just crash on my couch. He forgot to set his alarm, and it was really to late to call you."_

"His grades have been slipping?" June asked, "Excuse me for a second Sadie. Jack? Why didn't you tell me you were being tutored?"

Jack, for his part, tried to look shameful. "I didn't want you to worry. It's kinda embarrassing, you know?"

"And the fact you slept over at a girls house last night, didn't seem to bother you that it would bother me?" June asked, going into "panicked mother mode".

Jack waved his hands widely in front of his face. "Wait just a second Mom. Nothing happened. She's a tutor and a friend. Yes she's female. And yes I'm male. But you don't need to worry. Okay?"

"_It's true, Mrs. D." _Sadie supported from the other end _"Jack's a great kid, but we're just friends. Besides, he's a little too young, and too short, for me."_

"Oh. I see." June blushed. "Well, ahem, thank you for calling me, and explaining the situation. I'm sure you'll be pleased to hear that Jack isn't grounded anymore." Jack's face lit up, "However, he is under probation."

"_Got it, Mrs. D." _Sadie said. _"I'll make sure that now more late-night studying happens. Tell Jack I said bye."_

"Goodbye, Sadie." June said. She then snapped it closed, and handed it back to Jack. "You're lucky to have such a nice girl as a friend Jack."

"Yeah, I know." Jack smiled. He glanced at the time on the screen, before putting it back in his pocket. "Oh shoot Mom, it's after seven."

June looked worried. "I'm going to be late for work. I can't make it in time now. I still need to get dressed."

Again, Arcee nudged Jack in the leg. He got the hint. "Don't' worry about that, Mom. Just go get dressed, and I'll get you to work on time."

"On your motorcycle?" Jun asked.

"You said you wanted me to give you a ride." Jack shrugged. "And besides, I can get you there faster then your car."

"Okay. Sure." June agreed. "Give me 15 minutes, and I'll be right down." With that, she dashed out of the garage and into the house.

Once the coast was clear, Arcee changed into her robot mode. With a laugh she asked, "Who's got your back?"

Jack laughed too. "Oh my god. Arcee, you're amazing. How did you come up with that excuse?"

"I'm older than you know, Jack." She said, shaking her head. "You tend to learn things over time. And to think on your feet."

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, thank goodness for that. You saved me from a lot of boredom and pain."

"I wouldn't be a very good Guardian if I couldn't save you from being grounded, now would I?" Arcee asked sarcastically.

Jack shook his head. "You've been hanging around Miko too long." When Arcee quirked her "eyebrow" at him, he quickly added, "But I'm not complaining. Thanks for helping."

"Let's not make a habit of this, okay?" Arcee asked, smiling. "There's only so many times your mom will fooled by the whole 'tutor' thing."

"No problem there, Arcee." Jack smiled back. He scratched his hand, again, as it began to bother him. Again.

Arcee gently took his hand in hers. "Let me take a look at that." Jack watched as Arcee's photo receptors spun and adjusted, much like a camera lens. He knew that she was using he telescopic vision to get a better look at his scratch.

"Huh." She said, after a few seconds. "You got a piece of metal stuck in there. Here -" the tip of her index finger changed into a small pair of tweezers, and will skill comparable to Ratchet's, she removed to sliver from his hand. "-better?"

Jack removed his hand and flexed it a few times. "Yeah. Much better. Thanks again, Arcee."

"Like I said -" Arcee began, but Jack cut her off.

"-You wouldn't be much of a Guardian if you couldn't help me."

She smirked at his attitude. "Watch it, Hot-shot."

"Yes, Ma'am." Jack said, trying to hide his smile.

Before she could respond, however, the side garage door opened, and she barely made it to her travel mode as June walked back into the garage.

"Phew." June breathed. "I'm ready. All set, Jack?"

Jack placed his helmet on his head, and straddled Arcee. "Climb aboard, Mom. I'll show you what 'Arcee' can really do."

June grabbed a spare helmet from Jack's bench and nervously climbed on behind her son. With a kick of the 'starter', from Jack, Arcee roared to life, and speed out of the shelter, making sure to close the door on the way out.

June's scream from the sudden acceleration was drowned out as Arcee gunned her engine.

TBC

_A/N: Ah, Mother's. No matter where you live, they're all the same. Am I right. Also, on a side note, I know this seems familiar to that one scene from "Crisscross", but I did write this chapter before watching that episode. Pleased don't hate me._


	3. Comforting Words

_A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews. I'm glad this story is such a hit._

**Whatever Come Next**

Comforting Words

Jack was running hard.

From what, he had no idea.

His heart was beating fast, his lungs were on fire, and his legs felt like lead. But he knew had to keep going. If he stopped, something bad would happen.

_Come on, Darby..._ he berated himself, _keep running..._

"Jack..." Someone, or something whispered. Jack stopped short.

_That sounded like Arcee... _Jack thought, looking around. He suddenly realized, however, that there was nothing around him. Just darkness.

"What?" He said aloud. "Have I gone blind?" He looked down at himself. He saw his feet, legs, torso, arms and hands. "No. Not blind. But... where am I?"

"Jack..." the somewhat familiar voice said again. It seemed to be coming from all around him.

"Arcee?" Jack asked, speaking to the darkness. "Arcee, is that you? Where are you?"

"Jack... keep running... You have to keep running..." the voice instructed him. "Jack... run..."

Jack ran.

His legs protested. His lungs complained. His heart threatened to explode. But he didn't stop. He had to keep going. He had to find that voice.

"Keep running Jack... you're almost there..." the voice encouraged him. "Run Jack..."

"Arcee!" Jack called out, breathlessly. "Arcee, where are you?"

"I'm right here, Jack." Arcee said suddenly.

Jack stopped running. Arcee seemed to appear out of thin air, and he nearly collided with her leg.

"Ar...cee..." Jack huffed. He doubled over, and placed his hands on his knees. "Where... did... you come... from?"

"What's wrong, Jack?" Arcee asked, placing a comforting hand on her young charge. "Are you okay?"

Jack shook his head. "Are you kidding? It feels like I just ran a mile uphill. I'm tired."

Arcee looked at him for a second, before responding. "Are you really tired, Jack? You don't look tired to me."

Suddenly, he wasn't tired. His breathing became normal, his muscles stopped burning, and heart rate steadied.

"What did you do to me?" Jack demanded, though not unkindly. His eyes met with Arcee's. A bemused look was on her face.

"Me? I didn't do anything. This is your dream." Arcee smirked. She sat down, and fixed Jack with a pointed look.

"A-A dream?" Jack blinked. "This is... a dream?"

"Of course it's a dream." Arcee said. "How else would you explain the fact that we're surrounded by darkness? Or that we're the same size?"

Jack did a double take. Arcee was, in fact, just as tall as he was. "What the? What's going on here?"

"You tell me." Arcee requested.

Jack observed his surroundings (or lack there of). He couldn't make head or tails of this situation. Nor could he understand why Arcee was suddenly his size.

"I can't." Jack huffed in defeat. He sat down on the "floor" adjacent to his friend. "I have no idea what's happening. Is this supposed to be some sort of metaphor?"

Arcee tilted her head to the side. "Maybe," she shrugged, "You're telling me you can't figure it out?"

Jack nodded his head.

"That... doesn't sound like the Jack I know." She commented. "The Jack I know wouldn't give up so easily."

Jack was getting impatient, and he let it show. "How can I figure this out? Here I am, having some weird dream, where I'm surrounded by darkness, you're the size of a human, and I was running like crazy a few minutes ago. And to top it all off, you were whispering for me to keep going."

Arcee didn't say anything. She just starred at him with a blank expression.

"C'mon, Arcee!" Jack yelled, as he stood up. "Tell me what's going on."

"I can't." She said, surprisingly keeping her cool.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"This isn't my dream, Jack. It's yours." Arcee reasoned. She stood up, turned her back on him, and began to walk away.

'Wait. Arcee. We're are you going?"

She didn't respond. She just kept walking, paying no attention to him.

Jack tried to give chase, but his legs wouldn't respond. "Arcee! Come back!"

She kept on walking, slowly becoming smaller as she moved away from him.

"ARCEE!" Jack yelled, jerking awake.

Breathing heavily, he looked around, trying to get his bearings. He soon realized that he was laying on his living-room couch, having crashed there after returning home from taking his mom to work. His brow was covered in a cold sweat, and his heart was beating wildly.

"What the heck..." Jack mumbled, wiping his brow, and moving his legs over the edge of the couch.

"Jack?" He heard Arcee's voice call out from the open side door, that lead to the garage.

Jack stood up from the couch and made his way through the dimly lit room, and over to her. As he reached the door, he saw her blue optics looking at him, shining through the darkness.

"Hey, Arcee." Jack greeted his friend. He leaned against the door frame and let out a yawn. "What's up?"

"What's up?" She repeated, "I heard you call my name. You okay?"

"Yeah." Jack reassured her. "Just a strange dream. No big."

Arcee had a look of confusion on her face. "What's a dream?"

Jack was reminded, again, that Arcee wasn't human. Despite him thinking that, or rather considering, her to be a living, breathing person. Albeit a rather tall, living, breathing, person. And, even though he considered her his best friend, not that he had many friends, he was constantly reminded about the cultural differences between him and her. One being, of course, that is was fairly obvious that Autobots didn't dream.

"Uh... it's where a human sees something in their heads. Like a movie. While they sleep." Jack explained lamely.

"And these are causes for distress?" Arcee asked. "why would you choose to have them?"

Jack shook his head. "We don't. They just happen. No one can explain why they happen either. Or why sometimes they can be nice, weird, or down right scary."

"Huh?" Arcee said. "You have... dreams... that frighten you?"

Jack nodded his head. "Yeah. We call them nightmares. Usually they happen after you watch a horror movie, or see something bad happen."

Arcee rubbed her chin, another human habit she had picked up, as she contemplated what Jack had told her. "Can you stop these... "nightmares" from happening? They don't sound very pleasant."

Jack chuckled. "Yeah. Talking about it usually helps. But I didn't have a nightmare. Just a really weird dream."

"You want to talk about it?" Arcee offered, tilting her head to the side.

Jack looked at her in surprise. "What?"

Arcee looked uncomfortable. "S-sorry. I just though, well, maybe... It's alright if you don't..." she stopped short, when she felt his hand on her leg.

"You really want to talk about my dream?" Jack asked. Arcee nodded her head.

"I heard that helps."

With a chuckle, Jack sat down next to his Guardian. "I dunno, Arcee. It might seem a little strange."

"Jack? You're sitting next to a giant robot, who can change into a human sized motorcycle, in your garage at 8 o'clock at night." Arcee said with a hint of sarcasm. "I think, by now, you would be used to strange things."

"Touche." Jack said, bowing his head.

"Touche?"

"Just a term people use when someone makes a good point in a debate, or argument." Jack explained.

"Why not just say that I made a good point, then?" Arcee asked curiously.

"I..." Jack began to answer, then stopped as he rubbed his chin. "I really don't know. It's just something we say, I guess."

"Humans are strange." Arcee quipped.

"Says the giant robot talking to me at 8 o'clock at night."

"Watch it, Hot-shot." Arcee warned.

"Yes, Ma'am." Jack said with a chuckle.

Arcee shook her head in slight annoyance. "You want to talk about your dream, or not?"

"Oh. Right." Jack said. His eyes glazed over as he tired to recall his memories "Well, it started off with me running like mad. I was surrounded by total darkness, but I could see myself perfectly."

"Were you running from something?" Arcee asked out of concern.

"I... I really don't know." Jack responded. "All I knew is that, if I stopped, something bad would happen. But then I heard someone, who sounded like you -"

"You heard me in your dream?" Arcee asked, sounding surprised. Jack looked up at her.

"Yeah. I think. The voice was everywhere, almost like an echo." Jack continued, "And it kept telling me to run. And then, out of nowhere, you showed up."

"I did? What did I do?" Arcee inquired.

"Well, in my dream, I was really tired from running. You placed your hand on my shoulder, and just like that, I was fine." Jack recalled.

"Okay then." Arcee said, a "frown" coming to her face.

"But then it got really odd. You actually explained to me that it was a dream, and you weren't tall anymore. You were just as tall as I was." Jack explained.

"That's weird." Arcee mused.

"But then, for some reason, I got really angry when I couldn't figure out what my dream meant. Or why you kept saying that you couldn't help me." Jack said ,scratching his temple.

"That... doesn't sound like me at all." Arcee stated. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I know. But then, you started walking away. I called after you, and tried to follow, but I couldn't move my legs. And that's when I woke up."

Arcee was silent as Jack finished his story. She really had no idea what to say. She never dealt with a situation like this before. However...

Jack suddenly felt a warm metal hand cover his left side. Looking up at Arcee, he saw that she had a warm smile of her face.

"I would never abandon you, Jack." Arcee whispered. Jack returned her smile. He reached across his chest, and wrapped his right hand around her index finger.

"I know that, but it was still a weird..." Jack began, but was cut off as he fainted.

"Jack?" Arcee asked. She tried to gently shake him awake, but to no avail. "Jack!"

Jack remained silent as his unconscious form slumped against her armored leg. Arcee was really scared now.

"C'mon Hot-shot, don't do this to me..." She pleaded. She adjusted her audio receptors to see if he was still breathing. He was, but just barely. "What's wrong with you, partner?"

Using her visual scanners, she looked Jack over, hoping she could spot a physical reason for his sudden laps of unconsciousness. Then she spotted something. On his right hand, right where his scratch should be, was something odd. What was just a mere cut a mega-cycle ago, was now an odd, almost, high tech looking pattern on his hand ad running up his arm. She had no choice, she decided. Jack need help, and there was only one person, or rather one autobot that could help.

"Ratchet. Come in Ratchet." Arcee said, talking into her communicator.

"_Ratchet here. Go ahead."_

"Requesting emergency land-bridge." Arcee demanded.

Ratchet's protest was immediate. _"What's wrong? Are you damaged?"_

"No." Arcee shot back "Jack just fainted, and I need to get him to HQ right away."

"_Arcee. Did you say that Jack is injured?"_ Optimus asked, joining the conversation.

"I don't know." Arcee replied irritably "He suddenly fainted and he has this weird marking on his hand. Please Prime, I-"

A sudden burst of light, and soft boom announced the appearance of the land-bridge. Without a second thought, Arcee picked up her unconscious partner, cradled him against her chest plate, and walked as quickly as she could through the apex.

_By the All-spark, please be okay Jack..._ Arcee thought, as the bridge closed behind her.

TBC

_A/N: Oh noes! Drama!_


	4. Medical Analysis

_A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen "The Ties that Bind part 2" is now available for reading. Go check it out._

_Doo eet! Doo eet naghow! (5 points if you get that joke)._

**Whatever Comes Next**

Medical Analysis

Two hours, 37 minutes, 10 seconds, and 57 milliseconds.

That's how long it had been since Arcee had carried the unconscious form of Jack into the Autobot Bunker. And it had been 2 hours, 35 minutes, 27 seconds, and 37 milliseconds since the Chief Medical Officer, Ratchet had hooked the ill boy up to the human life support equipment, that, gratefully, had been left over from the former tenants.

Since bringing Jack in, Arcee had not left his side. Despite the protests from Ratchet, or the order from Optimus Prime. She simply told them, that since Jack was injured, and that she was his Guardian, Megatron himself wouldn't have been able to make her leave him alone. So that was the end of that debate.

Ratchet, for his part, had been able to stabilize Jack vitals, which was good. However, since the autobot had little to no experience treating humans, or even knowing anything about their biology, couldn't do anything regarding actual treatment.

"Humph." Ratchet had complained, when Arcee had commented on this. "You're lucky I could even do that much for him. I'm an Autobot mechanic, not a human doctor."

And with that, he continued to monitor Jack's condition. Leaving Arcee to watch over her partner in silence, which gave her time to reflect.

_How had this whole situation happen? _Arcee thought to herself, _It wasn't like Jack to keep things like this to himself. If he knew he was in danger, he would have told me. I know it._

"Oh, Hot-shot..." She said quietly, hoping that Ratchet's audio receptors wouldn't pick up her words. She gently stroked Jack's bangs with her index finger. "What's wrong? Please tell me what I can do... I want to help you get better..."

Jack remained silent. The only sound that she heard was the hiss of the oxygen machine that helped him to breath, and the steady, beep of the heart-rate monitor.

"Scrap." Arcee whispered. She hated feeling so helpless. So also hated not being able to do something. To help in some way. She...

"Hey, Arcee..." Miko greeted the silent sentinel. Arcee looked down to see the young girl standing by Jack's bed. Miko was looking up at her with a look of sad understanding.

"Hey Miko." Arcee greeted. "Shouldn't you be at home by now?"

"Nah. Told the Host parents I was taking care of an injured friend." The quirky girl explained. "They understood. But I do have to go to school tomorrow."

"Scrap." Arcee cursed again. "I forgot about that." Then something else occurred to her. "His mother is going to be home soon too. How am I going to explain this one?"

Miko, for her part, tried to act cool. However, as the seriousness of the situation set in, a look of worry crept across her face. "Oh man. What if he doesn't wake up soon? What are we going to do?"

Arcee fell into silence. She knew what _had_ to be done. But that didn't mean it would be easy. The simplest solution would be to tell Jack's mother the truth. However, trying to explain that her son's "motorcycle" was really a giant robot alien and that his life was in danger, due to an indirect result of socializing with said alien, would be no easy task. In fact, she could only imagine the exchange that would take place. Most likely, the human authorities would become involved, and that was something that wouldn't end well. For anyone.

"I don't know, Miko." Arcee admitted, sounding defeated. "We can't keep her in the dark for long. It wouldn't be fair to her. I know that if it was my Sparkling who was in danger, I-"

"What's a Sparkling?" Miko asked, cutting Arcee off, "Is that like, a kid, or something?"

"For lack of a better term. Yes." Ratchet answered, from his spot near his medical monitors. He hadn't bother to turn around, as he kept his optics focused on one monitor in particular.

"Anyways." Miko said, once it was obvious that the Medical bot had said all that he was going to. "What were you saying, Arcee?"

"I would want to know about it." She finally finished. Then she added "But I wouldn't know what it's like to have a something, or someone, like that."

"Oh please." Miko scoffed. "You do too."

"Pardon?" Arcee asked, looking confused.

Miko shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You may not be Jack's mom. But I'm not blind either. Anyone can tell you care for him. Maybe not as your "sparkling", but something like that, right?"

"I..." Arcee tried to answer, but trailed off. Miko, however, wasn't finished.

"Remember when we first met you guys, and Jack went all crazy?" She asked, sending a pointed look at Arcee.

_Flashback:_

"Miko! Raf was almost killed! This isn't a game! When are going to get that through your thick skull!" Jack shouted at the poor girl, gesturing wildly.

Miko scowled at the taller boy. "Um, we were all almost _killed, _Jack." She explained, sounding angry herself, but keeping voice level "You, me Raf-" She pointed to Optimus and Ratchet - "even them!" She then crossed her arms and looked away.

"Yeah, well, if this was just an average day with the Autobots," Jack argued back, a little more calmly, "then... I don't want to be apart of it. Not anymore."

Miko was about to say something back, but Optimus intervened.

"Jack? Putting you in harms way was never our intent." The gentle titan explained, in and understanding tone, "However... it is no longer the safety of you three that is at risk, but the safety of all human kind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave-"

Optimus was cut off by the sound of the ground-bridge being activated.

"No point in long good-byes." Ratchet said impatiently. "There's the door."

Jack turned to Raf. "C'mon, Raf."

The young boy looked sadly over a Bumblebee, who, in turn, looked crestfallen. Looking back at Jack, he shook his head no. "I'll be okay, Jack. See you at school."

Jack nodded his head, respecting his friends choice. "Sure thing."

He walked down the steps, and towards the entrance of the bridge. He stopped short, however, as Arcee blocked his path. Her arms were crossed as she scrutinized the short male.

Jack waved at her, and spoke before she could. "I know. You don't exist." He made his walked around her, and continued on his way.

"Don't make me hunt you down." She said, repeating her first words to him, with a hint of a joking tone. Jack didn't say anything as he walked into the vortex, and what appeared at the time, out of her life.

_End flashback_

"Okay. So I really didn't want him to leave." Arcee defended herself. "He was a nice kid, and wasn't too annoying to have around."

Miko sighed heavily. "Yeah. Even Bulkhead and me tried to get him back. No dice."

"So I was told." Arcee smirked.

"Yeah, but then you went out, and got him back no problem." Miko pointed out. "Admit it, you cared for him."

"Of course I did. As a partner." Arcee argued back, placing her hands on her hips. "I was concerned that the Cons might get him."

"That's not what he told me..." Miko said in sing-song voice.

Arcee's jaw dropped in shock. "What."

_Flashback_

Arcee was waiting for Jack in the parking lot of the KO diner. She was silent as she watched him pull up to the building on what, she considered, a pathetic example of a two wheeled vehicle. How anyone could compare her mode to that thing, when they called her a "bike" was a little insulting.

Jack parked his bike in the bike-rack. He then looked up at the broken neon sign of the diner and sighed dejectedly.

"Nice bike." Arcee quipped sarcastically, disguised in her travel mode. Jack spun around in surprise, but quickly recovered.

"Arcee. Really. Miko already tried." He told his ex-partner, as he walked towards her. "Tell Optimus... I respect him big time-" _and you too _"- but if you're at war with the Decepticons," he turned away from her, "There's nothing I can do to help..."

Arcee wasn't going to give up that easy. "Optimus didn't send me, and no one is asking fro your help." She admitted.

"Okay. So if we both agree I'm not warrior material..." Jack trailed off, looking defeated.

"Jack." Arcee said, sounding a little sad, "I just lost someone I cared about. Maybe it's the grief talking, maybe you're growing on me...but whatever it is, I'm not ready to say goodbye."

Jack looked shocked. Of all things he had expected for her to say, that wasn't one of them.

"Arcee, I..."

"Look. You have courage. I saw it when we were on board the Nemesis. I may have just met you, but you running away from a challenge, or giving up when things get difficult, just doesn't sound like something you would do." Arcee said, sounding proud, "Am I wrong?"

Jack was silent for a moment. "No, you're not. But I'm just a kid. How can I help a bunch of giant robots fight another group of giant robots?"

"You're right. Anyone asking you to help fight something that you're physically incapable of fighting, would be unreasonable." Arcee answered. "But there is one way you can help me."

"How?"

"By knowing that you're safe." Arcee admitted. "And by knowing... that you'll have my back, when I need it."

"You really mean that?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Arcee said, sounding sincere. "I do."

"Alright then," Jack shrugged. "Come get me after my shift is over."

_End Flashback_

"That little..." Arcee mumbled, sounding embarrassed.

"So it's true then?" Miko laughed "I totally didn't believe him. But now? Oh, this is too sweet."

"What?" Arcee asked in disbelief. "You tricked me?"

"Uh, _yeah._" the small girl said.

Arcee's slumped her head, and wings, in defeat. She couldn't believe that Miko had pulled a fast one her. With an audible sigh she looked over at Jack.

"Yes. I do care for Jack. More than just as a friend. But not as a sparkling either." Arcee said, as sadness creeped into her voice. "I don't know what I would call it... all I do know, is that if I lost him..."

she trailed off, unable to continue.

Ratchet suddenly cleared his throat. Miko and Arcee looked over at him.

"Sorry to interrupt." The red and white giant said, not really sounding sorry. "But I just got a message from Optimus."

"What did he say?" Miko/Arcee asked at the same time.

"He'll be arriving in a moment, and he's bringing help." Ratchet answered, sounding slightly put out. "Apparently, he thinks that I am incapable of treating Jack without assistance."

"Uh, Ratchet?" Miko said, crossing her arms, "No offense? But do you even know where Jack's heart is located?"

"I... uh..." Ratchet said, sounding flustered, "Of course I do. It's, uh, located in his abdomen."

Miko rolled her eyes. "I'm glad Big Mac is bringing help."

"I'll have you know, young lady-" Ratchet began to rant, put was cut off at the sound of Optimus's horn announcing his arrival.

Ratchet, Miko, and Arcee (reluctantly) left the med bay, and walked to the entrance hall to join Bulkhead and Bumblebee to see whom Optimus had brought to their base.

Everyone gasped, as the one and only June Darby stepped out of Optimus's cab. Once she was clear, he reverted to his robot mode.

"Autobots. I would like you to meet Mrs. Darby." Optimus said, gesturing towards the silent woman. "Mrs. Darby. These are my troops. And I believe you are familiar with Arcee though not in her current state."

Arcee and June looked at each-other. Arcee knelt instinctively, as June walked over to her.

"You're Jack's motorcycle." June stated. Arcee nodded.

"In a matter of speaking." Arcee admitted, "Listen, Mrs. Darby, I-"

"Don't worry. Your leader, Optimus was it?, already explained everything." June smiled slightly. "I understand why Jack couldn't say anything. And I have to admit, you're more beautiful in your, uh, robot mode, than in your motorcycle mode."

Arcee was speechless. Luckily, Optimus spoke up.

"Mrs. Darby. I realize that this is an incredible amount of information for you to process. However, I must ask for you to put pleasantries aside for the moment." He requested, though not unkindly. "We require your medical assistance with a delicate matter."

June looked up at Prime, and nodded her head. "Yes. Of course. You said that Jack is injured?"

"Indeed." Ratchet said, trying to inject some politeness into his voice. "If you would follow me?"

June followed Ratchet out of the hall and towards the med bay. Arcee quickly followed suit. Miko was about to follow, but was blocked by the armored hand of Bulkhead. She looked up at him in annoyance.

"Better to sit this one out, Miko." He rumbled in his deep voice. "Just for now."

In the medical bay, June approached Jack's comatose form. "You said that this started two hours ago?"

"Yes." Arcee answered, from right beside her. "We were... talking in your garage. He suddenly fainted, and I noticed a weird, grid-like pattern on his right hand."

June took her son's hand gently her own. After examining it for a moment, she asked "Were these markings just on his hand?"

"From what I could tell." Arcee admitted.

June rolled up his sleeve. "It seems to have spread up his arm. All the way to his shoulder."

"What?" Arcee exclaimed. She knelt down to get a better look. "By the All-Spark..."

Ratchet cleared his throat. June and Arcee looked up at him.

"I may have an explanation for that." He said, turning away from his equipment, and facing the two females.

"Yes?" they both said at the same time.

"Well, after two hours of careful steady and observation, which I admit was no simple task-" Ratchet, began to explain, but Arcee cut him off.

"Could you skip ahead to the part where you tell us what's going on?"

"Yes. Well," Ratchet complied, "It seems that Jack has been infected with some sort of, for want of a better term, nanites."

"Nanites?" Arcee repeated. "You mean, nano-machines?"

"Excuse me," June said, Arcee and Ratchet looked at her, "but are you saying that Jack has microscopic robots in his body?"

"In layman's terms, yes." Ratchet agreed. "But that's not all. It appears that, for whatever reason, these nanites are, well, trying to not harm him, but fix him."

"They're trying to..." June started to say, but fell into silent shock.

"... fix him?" Arcee finished for her.

Ratchet nodded his head. "Correct. And since there are so many of them, I am unable to remove them from his body, without causing physical harm."

June placed Jack's arm back on his bed. With her eyes brimming with tears, she said, "I refuse to lose my Son, Ratchet. If there is anything that can be done, please..."

Ratchet, for the first time in his existence, showed concern for the human boy. "I am sorry, Mrs. Darby. But as a doctor, I swore an oath never to take a life. If you truly want what is best for your Son, you will trust my judgment, and let those nanites do whatever it is that they are doing."

June rounded on the medical robot. "Then tell me, as best you can, what you think they plan on doing with my Son!"

Ratchet remained unfazed by her outburst. "As best as I can tell, Jack is undergoing a metamorphosis. One similar to a processes of creation that we Autobots used on Cybertron."

Arcee's optics went wide. She stood up and balled her hands into fists. "Ratchet... are you saying that Jack is changing into a... into a..."

Ratchet nodded his head. "Yes. It appears that Jack is being turned into a protoform."

TBC

_A/N: Dun dun DUN!_


	5. Unexpected Side effects

_A/N: Well, I have to admit, I never expected my story to be this popular. I guess I just have to keep updating it. _

_Disclaimer: I try to update as often as I can. Even I need my sleep people. That, and I do want to keep you guessing as to what happens next, you know._

**Whatever Comes Next**

Unexpected Side-effects

Optimus Prime, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, Raf, Miko, June, and Ratchet were all gathered in the Autobot Med-bay. Ratchet and Optimus were standing near Ratchet's medical monitors. Arcee and June were standing near Jack, while keeping an eye out for any changes in his condition. Miko, Raf, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee, meanwhile, where hanging out in a corner, uncertain of what to say or even do.

"You are absolutely certain of this, Ratchet?" Optimus asked his medical officer.

"Yes Prime, I am." Ratchet responded. He sounded slightly irritated, after being asked the same question numerous times, by numerous individuals.

"I apologize, Old friend." Optimus said. "I am only concerned for our young charge. That, and this is the first time I have ever heard of a situation such as this."

Ratchet sighed audibly. "I understand Optimus. I am merely _frustrated_ that I am unable to figure out an explanation for all of this." He gestured towards his medical displays. "I mean how, by the All-spark, did these _things_ even come into contact with Jack?"

"Of that, Ratchet, I am uncertain." Optimus said, placing a hand on his friends shoulder. "As this is an unrecorded event, to the extent of our knowledge, all that we can do is simply hypothesize."

"_Well_, to be infected by nanobots is one thing," Ratchet huffed, "but for them to adapt our process of creating protoforms, and apply it to human biology is simply mind boggling." He paused for a second in thought, then asked "You're older than I am Optimus, and you have access to the knowledge of the Primes' that came before you. Have you ever heard of Cybertronian nanites ever existing?"

Optimus' optics flickered as he access his memory banks. After 30 seconds, he answered. "There is one recording that refers to some kind of Cybertronian microscopic machine. A personal log created by Alpha Trion."

"By the All-Spark..." Ratchet breathed. He had heard that name before. "Isn't he the Autobot that first reformatted the first Autobots into battle ready models?"

"Indeed." Optimus responded. "I being one of the first, along with several others. We were able to turn the tide in what would become known as the Decpticon Uprising."

Ratchet shook his head in disbelief. He knew that Prime was old. He just didn't know that his leader was one of the first to encounter the Decepticons. However, he pushed those thoughts to the side for the moment. The current situation was more important.

"What did the logs say?" The Medic asked.

"The log is old, and slightly degraded." Prime explained. "However, the information that I am able to gleam from it, refers to a technology that, in theory, would allow quick, in-field repairs to any CYbertronian that had been damaged in combat."

Ratchet was taken aback. "That would be highly dangerous. A machine, or rather, microscopic machines, taking the place of a highly skilled Med-bot? Was the technology ever implemented?"

Optimus shook his head. "No. It never proceeded past the prototype stage. It was deemed, like you said Ratchet, to be too dangerous. So the Autobot High council, lead at the time by Vector Sigma, ordered all information destroyed."

"I'm glad the Elders had some logic back then." Ratchet sighed. "But all of that doesn't explain how it ended up in Jack's body."

Optimus looked over at Jack. "It would be safe to assume, that not all of the information was destroyed."

Arcee "sensed" Optimus' lingering gaze. Turning her head away from Jack, her eyes came to rest on both Ratchet and her leader watching him. Curious, she stood up from where she was sitting beside June, and walked over to them.

"Tell me you have something, Ratchet." Arcee said, addressing the Medic.

Ratchet sighed. "Optimus and I were just discussing how Cybertronian technology could have possibly came into contact with Jack. Especially when said technology shouldn't even exist."

Arcee was shocked. She looked rapidly between Optimus and Ratchet. "Those things are from Cybertron? I never heard of anything like them."

"That is because the technology was supposed to have been destroyed long before the great war." Optimus explained. "But like Ratchet said, we have no clue as to how they came into contact with our young friend."

"His hand..." Arcee mumbled.

"I beg your pardon?" Ratchet asked, as he furrowed his brow.

"Yesterday, after I took Jack home. He was complaining that his hand itched, so I took a look at it." Arcee recalled. "There was a piece of metal, hardly worth noticing, maybe a quarter of an inch long by human standards, stuck in the back of his hand. So, I removed it."

"Did you notice anything odd about this piece of metal?" Optimus asked, now curious. Arcee shook her head no.

"Nothing. Like I said, it was small. Didn't really pay it much attention."

Optimus was contemplative for a moment before he said anything. "Jack mentioned that he destroyed Arachnid's ship by causing it to detonate. Would it be possible that he was injured by the explosion?"

Arcee looked shameful. She closed her eyes and pointed her face to the floor."I'm sorry Optimus, I wasn't there to witness it. I was careless, and I... I was incapacitated by Arachnid's web in a different location."

Arcee felt a strong, comforting, hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes, and lifted her head to see Optimus looking at her with look of understanding. "Do not blame yourself for Jack's current predicament, Arcee. If anything, the blame lies with our Cybertronian assassin. Whom, if we are to assume correctly, was carrying illegal technology on her ship."

"The question remains, though, is how did Arachnid discover and replicate the nanobots?" Ratchet asked "And if there are more of them out there."

Optimus removed his hand from Arcee, and turned his full attention to Ratchet. "A worthy question, Ratchet. One that we cannot answer right now. Put your concerns aside, for the moment, as we must make sure that Jack's transformation is as painless as possible."

Ratchet turned is attention back to his Medical scanners. "From what I can tell, those nanites aren't causing him pain. If anything, I believe they_ are_ trying to make the process as painless as possible. That is why they shut down his higher brain functions, and rendered him unconscious."

"Will his memories remain intact?" Arcee asked, as she looked over at her friend. "Will he still be... 'Jack'?"

Ratchet looked over his shoulder, "Judging by these readings of Alpha, Beta, Theta waves of his brain, I would say that, yes, his memories will remain intact. Though not of his metamorphosis."

"You mean Jack is going to wake up in a strange body, and have no idea how he got it?" Arcee asked, now very concerned. "He's going to flip out..."

"Flip out?" Ratchet repeated, in a confused tone.

"Sorry. That's a human idiom that means he's going to be excited, frightened, scared, and have no control of his emotions." Arcee explained. "To put it simply, he's going to act just like he did when he wanted to leave all those month's ago."

"Ah." Ratchet said in understanding, returning his gaze to his screens once again.

"Hm." Optimus mused, "Ratchet, you mentioned that those nanobots were fixing Jack. Was he damaged in some way?"

"Yes." June suddenly said from beside Arcee. All three Autobots turned in slight shock, surprised that she had managed to join then without being noticed.

Arcee knelt down to get a better look her. "What do you mean, Mrs. Darby? Was Jack in danger?"

June slowly nodded her head. "Unfortunately, yes. I never mentioned it to him, so he never knew. But, he has a condition known as Congenital Heart Defect. Or CHD. It gives humans a life expectancy of 30 years or so."

"How did Jack develop such a disease?" Arcee asked out of concern, "And was there no cure for it?"

June locked eyes with her sons guardian before she answered. "No. There isn't a cure. And he inherited the condition from his father."

"From his..." Arcee began to say, then trailed off. "Sorry. But Jack never mentioned that he had a father before. I assumed he never had one."

June looked at Arcee with a mixture of surprise and confusion. Before she could ask how Arcee thought that, Optimus spoke.

"You have to understand, Mrs. Darby, that we Autobots do not have paternal units. And even though we have been on Earth for many years, some aspects of your culture continue to elude our understanding."

"Oh." June said, but then asked, "But Miko mentioned something about 'sparklings'. That they're similar to earth children?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes." Ratchet answered. "On Cybertron, before the great war, Younglings, or Sparklings, were fairly common. If an Autobot, usually one designated as a 'female', wished to create a Sparkling, she had to request permission from the Autobot High Council. Once permission was granted, a small protoform would be assembled from the spare parts from the Autobot seeking permission. From there, the Autobot would become a Sentinel, and then raise and teach the Sparking about Autobot culture. Once the Sparking was deemed worthy, it would be infused with energon and become a full sized unit."

"I see." June said. "Well, here on Earth, when humans wish to create a child, they... combine their genetic material together. The female carries the child, or baby, to term, for nine months in her body. Then the baby is born, and it grows from there."

Optimus, Ratchet, and Arcee looked at one another in contemplative silence. Before they could say anything, however...

"Guys! Guys! Come quick!" Miko shouted suddenly. "Something's happening to Jack!"

June, Ratchet, Raf, Optimus, Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee quickly gathered around the gurney that Jack was resting on.

His skin was now completely covered in that grid-like pattern from before, and a dim, blue glow was emanating from behind his eyelids.

"Scrap..." Arcee whispered, "Those things really are changing him into one of us."

Without warning, there came the sound similar to transformation process of an Autobot changing modes, and Jack was instantaneously covered in armoured shell, which resembled a cocoon. Something Raf pointed out right away.

"That's a cocoon." The small boy said to all gathered. "Or something like a cocoon."

And _what_ is a cocoon?" Ratchet asked, looking at Raf for a further explanation.

"It's a protective shell that certain insects, here on Earth, called caterpillars, use that they spin themselves in order to change into butterflies, or moths." Raf explained, "It's also referred to as Chrysalis."

"This is _not_ how protoforms are created." Ratchet stated. "Even ones that are made full-sized. What is happening to Jack, is _completely_ different."

"I have heard of this before, but I never experienced it first hand." Optimus said suddenly. Everyone gathered turned their gaze to him.

"What is it Optimus?" Bulkhead enquired.

Bumblebee let out a set of curious beeps.

Optimus's optics remained focused on Jack. "There were reports, long ago, of Autobots and Decepticons alike, becoming infected, or contaminated with biological parts. They were referred to 'techno-organic' beings, and they were quickly deactivated out of fear that they would infect others. One such case of this, that I was familiar with, was what happened to Elita One."

"The very first female protoform?" Arcee asked in shock.

"Correct, Arcee." Optimus confirmed. "Though no one knew what exactly became of her, there were reports that her ship had crashed landed on an alien planet and she was attacked by strange organic creatures. Their venom infected her, and she was changed into a techno-organic being."

Bumblebee squeaked out a short set of beeps.

"No, she was never recovered, nor was it ever determined what became of her." Optimus answered. "When the recovery team arrived on the planet to rescue Elita One, all that remained was her badly damaged ship, and an empty husk of her former body covered in trace amounts, of what was assumed, was some of the creature's venom."

"Gross." Miko quipped, pulling a disgusted face.

Raf looked pale. "What do you think happened to her, Optimus?"

"Of that, Raf, I am at a loss." The gentle titan responded. "Reports suggest that she survived. However, we do not know what she looks like now, or even if she remains on that planet."

"Yes, well, that's all fine and good, but we have some problems." Ratchet said, sounding concerned. "Since Jack is now encased in that 'techno-organic' shell, the primitive Earth medical equipment is no longer effective."

"So, uh, what do we do now?" Bulkhead asked, voicing everyone's concern.

"We have to get him into a recovery tank." The Medical officer ordered. "Though I don't see how we can do that."

"Can't you guys just, I dunno, lift him?" Miko asked, with a hint of sarcasm.

"And risk being infected by those nanobots?" Ratchet scoffed, "I don't think so, young lady."

"Wait." Arcee said. "I already touched Jack when I removed that sliver from his hand, and nothing happened to me. Why don't I just carry him to the recovery tank?"

"Optimus, you can't allow this." Ratchet pleaded, "The risk of infection... who knows what will happen to her."

Arcee rounded on Ratchet. "That's a risk I'm willing to take, if it means that Jack will survive this... this... whatever it is that's happening to him!"

Ratchet was about to argue back, but Optimus intervened.

"Enough." He ordered, his voice ringing with authority. Both bots fell into silence and looked at him. "Ratchet, if Arcee is willing to risk possible infection to help her partner, then we cannot interfere." He then looked at Arcee. "Arcee, you are certain that you wish to do this?"

"More than anything." She answered with a defiant tilt of her chin.

"So be it." Optimus approved. Turning his gaze to Ratchet, he said "Ready the tank."

With a shake of his head, Ratchet, walked over to the nearest recovery tank. He pushed a button, and the transparent shield lowered to the ground. He then turned to Arcee, and nodded his head silently.

Taking that as silent confirmation, Arcee bent over and picked up the small cocoon that contained her friend. She struggled for micro second, as she wasn't prepared for the extra mass, but with a helpful hand from Bulkhead, she steadied herself. Carrying the shell with both her arms in a bridal-style like fashion, she carefully made her way over to the tank. With some effort, she placed it "feet first" in a vertical, or "standing" position. Once she deemed it was steady, she let it go. Ratchet quickly pushed some buttons and the door closed with a hiss, then the tank filled with liquid energon.

"There." Ratchet let out an audible sigh of relief.

June walked over to the tank, and placed her hand against it. "And... he'll be safe in there?"

Arcee looked down at her. "He'll be fine, Mrs. Darby. I think."

Ratchet scoffed. "Of course he will be. I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise. In fact, I believe the energon should even help those nanites finish the process more quickly."

"How do you figure that?" Miko asked, sounding uncertain.

Ratchet looked over at the small girl. "I noticed that once the tank was filled, the mass of the cocoon increased by 1.0236 percent. From that, I concluded that since the nanites are Cybertronian, they would thrive with energon."

"What where they using as an energy source, before we..." Raf began to ask, then trailed of as the answer occurred to him. "Never mind."

"Ratchet, is Arcee free of infection?" Optimus asked out of concern for his first Officer.

Ratchet pointed his diagnostic scanner at Arcee, and scanned her from head servo to foot servo. "She's clear Optimus."

"Concerned?" Arcee smirked, "More like you overreacted."

"Just because you were willing to risk possible infection, doesn't mean I had to approve of it." Ratchet defended, "Yes I was wrong, but I certainly did not overreact."

"Hey Ratchet?" Raf asked suddenly. Ratchet, June, and Arcee looked towards him. "You mentioned that there was another problem with Jack's condition. What was the other issue?"

Everyone turned their attention back to Ratchet.

"Well, on Cybertron, when protoforms were created, either as a Sparkling, or full sized unit, they would be given a Spark." Ratchet explained. "The problem we have, is that were not on Cybertron. So, we don't have a Spark to give to Jack once he's finished his metamorphosis."

"That could be a problem." Miko said with a serious tone.

"What happens to an autobot that doesn't have a Spark?" Raf asked.

"Well, they can be kept alive through several means." Ratchet explained. "One is to be kept in a recovery tank. Another is given energon through transfusion, and lastly... is to be put into stasis lock."

"The problem with all those solutions though, is that the unit remains off-line." Bulkhead said, shaking his head. "Ain't no bot should have to end up like that."

"Isn't there a way to... to make a Spark?" June asked, as tears welled in her eyes.

"Given that the All-Spark was destroyed, there's only one way that a Spark could be created." Optimus answered. "One of us here, has to donate half of our Spark in order to save Jack. And since I cannot order any of you to risk your lives, I volunteer my Spark."

"Optimus, You're Spark is infused with the Matrix of Leadership. It would be too powerful, the energy surge would destroy him." Ratchet explained with concern.

"Then I offer my Spark," Arcee said suddenly. "As Jack's Guardian, I evoke the rite of Sentinel."

June looked up at Arcee, who, in turn, looked down at her. "You would do this for my son? Become his Sentinel and save his life?"

Arcee nodded her head. "I would do anything to save Jack."

"Thank you..." June whispered, as tears ran down her face.

"So be it." Optimus said. "As a Prime, I recognize Arcee's claim as Jack's Guardian. Ratchet... prepare for the operation."

TBC

_A/N: This plot is getting thicker than molasses..._


	6. Visions of the Past and Future

_A/N:Nothing new to say really._

**Whatever Comes Next**

Visions of the Past and Future

To say that Arcee was nervous, would be a gross understatement. After all, it wasn't every mega-cycle that her spark was removed from her body and divided in two. Sure, she's been in life threatening situations before, and she hoped she could face them again, but this was different. If this operation didn't work, not only would her existence be lost, but Jack's as well.

So, yeah. Arcee was nervous.

And it's not as though she didn't have complete trust in Ratchet. The autobot chief medical officer, apparently, had preformed this operation before. "Hundreds of times" according to him. So he knew (or so he claimed) what he was doing. And, he was regarded as one of the top Medical authorities, and advisers, back on Cybertron. He was hand picked by Optimus Prime himself, and he graduated top of his class from Med-bot training.

However, that was back on Cybertron. Where he had the proper tools. Here on Earth, Ratchet had managed to amass a collection of medical tools similar to the collection he had back on their home-world. But, they were jury-rigged from tools made by humans. Humans, she knew, that had no knowledge of Cybertronian tech.

_Too late to back out now, _Arcee thought to herself.

Some Arcee's worry must have shown on her face, as she laid on the operating table, judging by the question Ratchet asked her.

"Are you nervous, Arcee?" Ratchet asked with sincerity. Which she could hardly believe.

Taking a deep "breath", Arcee responded. "Yeah. You might say that."

"Understandable." Ratchet agreed. He carried a tray full of the tools he would need over to where she rested. "But there's no need to be. Everything will be fine."

"I know." Arcee said, trying to put some courage into her voice, "It's just..."

"You worry that you may not make it." Ratchet finished her sentence for her. Arcee nodded her head. With a sigh, he continued, "Humph. Fine. Would it put your mind at ease, if you knew that it was I who fused Optimus' spark with the Matrix?"

Arcee looked at him with shock. "I never knew that."

Ratchet shook his head. "There's a great many details you don't know about me, Commander."

Arcee let a small smirk come to her face. "Maybe when this is over, you could tell me about those 'great many details', Doctor."

He was silent for a moment, before he answered. "We'll see. But now, you must go into Stasis Lock. I'll revive you when the procedure is complete."

Will a final nod, Arcee complied with Ratchet's order. With a click, and a powering down noise, Arcee's optic lights went out, and she entered into her stasis lock mode.

Arcee opened her optics. With a gasps, she realized that she wasn't in the Autobot med-bay. Instead, she was standing, or rather floating, in what appeared to be a black void filled with stars.

"This isn't..." she whispered "Where is this?"

She couldn't put her finger on it, but for some reason, being here felt... right. She wasn't scared. Instead, she felt as though she belonged here. It was as though this place was created just for her.

"Beautiful, isn't it, Arcee?" A familiar voice asked from beside her.

Arcee turned her head, and came face to face with Cliffjumper.

"Cliff..." Arcee gasped. He looked like he always had. Bright red paint job, both horns on his head, and no dark energon poisoning. Still, she couldn't believe her sensors. "Cliffjumper... is this real, or are my sensors malfunctioning?"

Cliffjumper laughed. Arcee "shivered" as it brought back good memories. "No, Arcee. You aren't seeing things. But then, I can't really be here, now can I?"

Arcee hung her head. "No. I guess not."

Cliffjumper used his index finger to tilt her head up. "Arcee, I'm not here to blame you for me dying. I would never do that."

"But..." Arcee began to protest, but fell silent as Cliffjumper held up his hand.

"Ain't none of us could have know that the 'Cons would have shown up." Cliffjumper explained, "Not you, me, or even Optimus. It was a clear trap, and I fell right into it."

"I could have got there sooner!" Arcee protested. She pulled away, and turned her back on her friend. "I wasn't fast enough! I could have saved you!"

"Arcee..."

Arcee rounded on him, her fist balled. "No! It's my fault you died! Don't you get that! It's all my fault! I was right there!"

Arcee brought her fists up and slammed them into his chest plate. Cliffjumper didn't even flinch as he watched her continue to beat him with all her anger.

"It's my fault! It's all my fault! And not you, Bumblebee, Optimus, or ANYONE can tell me different!" Arcee continued to shout. "Do you understand? No one!"

Deciding that enough was enough, Cliffjumper wrapped his strong arms tightly around her small torso, and held her close to him, so that she couldn't move. Arcee, overcome with emotion, placed her face against his chest.

"No one..." She mumbled.

Cliffjumper sighed. "Arcee, you have to let it go. You have to let _me_ go." Arcee pulled back so that she could look him in the faceplate.

"I loved you, Cliff..." She whispered. "You can't ask me to do that."

"I loved you too, Cee..." Cliffjumper smiled, "And if you truly loved me, you would forgive yourself, and realize that I never blamed you, or could ever blame you for what happened."

"Cliff... please..." Arcee said as she began to cry. Wait. Cry? "I... have to blame someone... why not myself?"

"Did you beat me up and drag me to the Decepticon ship?" Cliffjumper asked as he let her go. He crossed his arms and waited for her answer.

"No..."

"Was it you who punched me in the chest, and extinguish my spark?" He asked next.

"No..."

"Then who was it?" Cliffjumper asked. Arcee looked sorrowfully at him.

"It was the 'Con's."

"Good girl." He smiled. "Now, before I go -"

Arcee looked at him in shock. "No! You just got here! I need you, Cliff! Please... please, don't leave me... not again..."

Cliffjumper laughed again. "Naw, Arcee. You don't need me. I'm gone, and you need to move on. And you know that, don't you?"

Although she was ashamed to admit it, Arcee nodded her head. "Yeah. I do. I'm sorry, Cliff... I just miss you so much."

"And that's fine Cee." Cliffjumper laughed. "I wouldn't expect you not to. But you gotta let go, and move on. Or else, you might miss out on someone else who needs ya."

"Who?" Arcee asked, as Cliffjumper began to fade way.

Cliffjumper nodded in the direction just behind her. "Him."

Arcee spun 180 degrees to she who was behind her. There, standing in front of her, was a transformer she didn't recognize. He was tall, nearly as tall as Bumblebee, if not exactly. Yet, he had a narrower frame, that looked... graceful. The top of his face was covered by a, well, helmet, and his eyes were hidden by a blue visor. His chest, shoulders, lower legs, forearms, and helmet were sliver. His upper arms, and legs where black. And his face was a faded bronze.

"Who are you?" Arcee asked in greeting. The giant tilted his head, looking lost and confused.

"Can you understand me?" Arcee tried again, "Can you communicate?"

"Comm...un..i...cate?" the unknown bot asked, almost in a child-like manner. His voice was deep, if she had to guess, Arcee would say it was what humans called a soprano.

"Yes. That's it." Arcee encouraged. She placed her hand on her chest plate. "I'm Arcee. What's your name?"

"Arcee..." The titan repeated. Arcee smiled and shook her head.

"No. That's my name." She corrected him gently. She placed her hand on her chest again. "Arcee." She then placed her hand on the stranger's chest. "What's your name? What are you called?"

The silver bot placed his hand over hers, and held it against his chest plate. If she was human, Arcee knew she would be blushing.

"I... re...mem...ber..." The bot began, "I... know a... name. Someone... called... me..."

"NO!" She yelled, as Ratchet reactivated her.

"Well, I'm glad to see you made it out all right." Ratchet said sarcastically. "Although, I thought you would be happier than _that._"

Arcee tried to sit up, but Ratchet held her down. "Oh no you don't. I want you to remain laying down until I am certain that you have fully recovered."

"No, I have to get up!" Arcee exclaimed, trying to sit up again. Ratchet had to use both his hands to hold her down.

"And as your Chief Medical Officer, I say you have to lie still." Ratchet ordered. "Do I have to fetch Optimus in order for you to listen?"

Arcee stopped struggling. "Yes. Get Optimus. I need to talk to Optimus."

Ratchet eyed her suspiciously. He hesitantly removed his hands from her shoulders, and was satisfied that she wasn't trying to trick him. "Very well. I shall to get Optimus, _if_" - he raised his index finger for emphasis "You remain laying -"

"Ratchet, is everything under control?" The one and only Optimus Prime asked, as he walked into the med-bay. Noticing that Arcee was awake, he smiled. "Ah. Arcee. It is good to see that you made it."

Ratchet scoffed. "Was there any doubt?"

Optimus focused his gaze on the medic. "Indeed not. I was simply imitating a common Earth greeting. One that our human companions use whenever we Autobots return from a mission."

Arcee couldn't contain herself. "Optimus. Something happened to me while I was in stasis lock. I had a vision and -"

"Calm yourself, Arcee." the red titan suggested in a concerned tone, as he turned towards her. "And start from the beginning. Slowly."

Arcee relaxed herself, and began again. "While I was in stasis lock, I had a, well, a dream. O,r I guess, something similar to a dream."

"You are referring to the phenomenon that humans experience when they sleep." Optimus clarified. "Go on."

"Right. Well, in this dream, I was standing in a star-field. I guess. I was alone at first, bu then... Cliffjumper appeared beside me." Arcee explained, growing silent after she said the last part.

"Cliffjumper?" Ratchet repeated. "How, in the All-Spark..."

"And what did our former companion say to you, Arcee?" Optimus asked, encouraging her to continue.

Arcee took a minute before she answered. "He... wanted me to..." she sighed deeply, "forgive myself. That he didn't blame me for his death, and that I shouldn't blame myself either."

Optimus placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "And did you forgive yourself?"

Arcee shook her head. "Not at first. No. But he reminded me that I needed to focus my grief on those who where really responsible."

Optimus allowed a small smile to come to his face. "Ah, Cliffjumper. So wise when he wanted to be."

"Optimus. Surely you can't be suggesting that was really Cliffjumper?" Ratchet asked in disbelief.

Optimus removed his hand from Arcee's shoulder and turned his head to look at his medic. "Can we ever be certain that it was not?"

"But the implication... I mean, the idea that the dead can communicate with the living?" Ratchet scoffed. "It's... unheard of."

"But not unreasonable." Optimus said. "After all, so much is unknown about what happens when an Autobot's spark is extinguished. And remember, Arcee herself was sparkless for the operation."

"Yes, but..." Ratchet began to argue, but Arcee was getting impatient.

"Look... maybe it was Cliff, maybe it wasn't. All I know is that I saw him, and I forgave myself for causing his death. Isn't that's what important?" She asked, looking back and forth between her leader and the disbelieving medical officer. "Besides... someone else was there."

"And who was it?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know." The fem-bot sighed. "He had trouble communicating, almost as though he didn't know how. But he was tall, and silver. And he was very, um... very adorable, and pleasing to the optics..."

"Pleasing to the optics?" Ratchet repeated, then stated, "You were attracted to him."

Arcee nodded her head in embarrassment. "Yes. Well. Cliff told me that this bot needed my help, but I have no idea who he was."

"Do you have an idea as to the identification of this mysterious Cybertronian?" Optimus asked, "any at all?"

Arcee thought for a second. "Well, right before Ratchet reactivated me, the bot said he tried to tell me his name, but I didn't hear it."

"Hm..." Optimus hummed. "That is unfortunate. Ratchet, are there any Autobot ships on your scanners?"

"No. Nothing." Ratchet answered.

"Then we shall have to keep an close watch, just in case -" Optimus began to say, but was cut of when a loud commotion was heard for the entrance of the med-bay.

"Miko, I don't' think we're allowed -" Came Bulkhead's protest, as Miko walked into the med-bay proper, followed closely by her Guardian.

"Ah, stuff it up your exhaust pipe, Bulkhead." The young girl shot back, "I wanna see if Arcee is alright."

She was quickly followed by Raf and Bumblebee.

The yellow bot let out a series of reprimanding whistles and beeps. Miko shot him a look over her shoulder.

"What? I'm not being rude." Miko argued, as she continued to walk. "I'm just concerned. And don't tell me you guys weren't scared for her either."

"We were, Miko," Raf agreed, sounding exasperated, "But Ratchet said -"

Optimus decided to intervene. "It is quite all right, Raf." then turning his gaze to Miko, "As you can see Miko, Arcee had made a full recovery."

Miko looked from Optimus over to Arcee. With a smile, she said, "Ha! I knew you'd be okay!"

"Thanks Miko..." Arcee greeted the small girl with a smile.

"No you didn't." Raf disagreed. "You spent the entire time freaking out. In fact -" Miko shut him down with a glare over her shoulder. "... never mind..."

"So, was it a success, Doc?" Miko asked, addressing Ratchet, "did you make a new spark for Jack? Can we see it?"

"Yes. Yes. And no." Ratchet answered, crossing his arms. "The spark hasn't fully charged yet, and I don't want it to destabilize. So, it's in an isolation chamber for now, and it shall remain there until it's ready to be placed in Jack's own chamber."

With the mention of his name, Arcee moved her head to look at Jack's recovery tank. With a gasp, she sat up, despite being told by Ratchet, and (making sure to avoid the squishy humans) she sprinted over to it.

"Arcee! I told you to remain resting!" Ratchet protested. Arcee ignored him, however, as all her attention was focused on Jack's cocoon.

Pressing her hands against the tank, she noticed that Jack's protective shell had grown. Quite large large in fact. So large, that if she had to guess, it was almost the size of...

She didn't have much time to think upon that fact as she soon shut down, due to the power strain on her weakened spark.

TBC

_A/N: Oh no. What ever will happen to her, I wonder._


	7. Changed Appearances

_A/N: Well, at long last, my story has come to an end. I'm glad you've all enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. How long until I post it's sequel? Signs point to... (shakes making 8 Ball) ask again later? Oh, well._

_Disclaimer: Again, this story is dedicated to "Road-Scholar-Blue". If not for him, and his story "The Ties that Bind, and it's sequel... I wouldn't have written this story. Go check his profile. Please?_

**Whatever Come Next**

Changed Appearances

When Arcee awoke, her internal chronometer automatically told her that a full mega-cycle had lapsed. Her pressure sensors told her that she was laying down one of the med-bay beds. Her audio sensors told her that the other autobots where located elsewhere in the base. And, when she opened her optics, her visual senors told her the lights where on, and that there was someone standing next to her.

A tall, black and silver, slender, someone.

"Who..." Arcee began to ask, as she tired to sit up. However, just like Ratchet, the strange 'bot placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to hold her down.

"Rest easy." the stranger said "Your spark took a major hit."

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Arcee complained. "I don't even know you, and you're trying to tell me what to do?"

The silver autobot chuckled. Arcee's optics went wide, as she recognized the laugh.

"Jack?" she whispered.

"Hey Arcee..." Jack whispered back, smiling his trademark smirk.

"You?" she asked, unsure that she was really sensing things correctly. "You were the bot from my vision?"

Jack brought an armoured hand to the back of his neck in a nervous response.

"Yeah... I guess we both had the same dream." He chuckled lightly. "Cliffjumper seemed like a really nice guy."

Arcee's expression grew hard. "Jack... if you're messing with me, I swear..."

Jack, for his part, tried to keep a straight face. He placed a hand on his chest plate. "I'm Jack. What's your name?"

Arcee was speechless. That was the greeting she had used in her dream. So she didn't imagine the whole experience. And Jack... he had _somehow_ experienced the whole thing as well.

"How, I mean... _how _did that happen?" She asked Jack, as she closed her optics.

"I don't know, Arcee..." Jack sighed. "Some how, I guess, Cliffjumper wanted us to meet. And I'm glad he did. This whole experience has been... super strange, to say the least. But meeting you in that star-field... helped me deal with it."

Arcee opened her optics, and locked them on Jack's visor. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to welcome you back." she breathed deeply, "And I'm sorry for not being there to stop this whole mess from happening."

Jack looked at Arcee with an intense expression. "Arcee. Don't for a second go and blame yourself for this. You carried the guilt of Cliffjumper's death when you didn't have to, and I won't have you carrying the guilt of what happened to me either. You got that?"

Arcee nodded her head. For some reason, the tone Jack used (one she wasn't used to) made her feel safe. Something she hadn't felt since the death of Cliff.

"Wow, Jack. I guess your body isn't the only thing that's changed." Arcee joked, a smile finally coming to her face. Jack returned her smile.

"Yeah, well... I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for you... Sparkmate..." He said, rubbing the back of his neck again.

"Who told you that term?" Arcee asked, her expression becoming hard again.

"Uh... it was, um, Bumblebee..." Jack admitted. "It's such a relief finally being able to understand -"

Jack fell silent as Arcee fixed him with a "shut up and let me talk" look.

"Listen to me very carefully, Jack." She warned. "The use of that term on Cybertron meant something very serious. Usually, it was only used between two autobots who -"

"-who fell in love and decided to spend the rest of their cycles together." Jack finished the sentence for her. "Yeah, Bee explained that to me. If used in the possessive. But he also explained that if used in the general sense, it referred to two cybertronians that share a Spark. Like us."

"Oh." Arcee said, growing embarrassed. "I..., well..."

"Don't worry about it." Jack laughed. "Did I ever tell you how cute you are, when you act like that?"

Arcee furrowed her brow. "What does 'cute' mean?"

"Uh... yeah. Um... I guess another way of saying that would be to tell you that you're attractive. Or that I find you attractive..." Jack explained with a wince.

Arcee's face went blank. "Cute. You think I'm... cute?"

Jack waved his hands in front of his face. "Uh, well... if – if you want me to. But, I don't want to make you -"

With a huff, Arcee sat up, put her legs over the side of the bed, and grabbed his hands. "Jack. Relax. I'm not upset. Now, do you really think I'm cute?"

Jack looked down at their entwined hands. With a gulp (and mustering all his courage) he looked into the glowing optics of his one time guardian. "Yes."

"Good." Arcee smirked. "Because I have to admit, you're not such a bad looking protoform yourself."

"Uh, really?" Jack blushed, smiling a shy smile.

"Jack. You blushed." Arcee stated. "How did you do that?"

"Ratchet said it was a result of me being, what he called, a techno-organic." Jack answered. "Don't worry. I don't have any blood, or internal organs. But, I can cry and blush, and my pressure sensors are a little more sensitive than yours."

Something suddenly occurred to Arcee. Removing her hands from his, she asked "What about those nanobots? They aren't going to suddenly start reformatting random people, are they?"

Jack laughed and shook his head. "The microbots? Nah. They work for me now."

"Microbots?" Arcee repeated.

"Yeah. That's what I called them by accident, and they liked it." Jack said. "I can control them. So long as I never ask them to do anything bad, like attack another person, or transformer."

Arcee's jaw dropped. "You can control them? How?"

Jack took Arcee's hand, and with her index finger, lightly scratched the back of his hand. Before she could do or say anything, the scratch disappeared. "Like that."

"You could have just told me, you know." Arcee mumbled. "So they can repair any kind of damage, huh?"

"I guess." Jack shrugged. "I really put to the test when I was learning to walk. I even used them to fix one of Ratchet's tools that I accidentally knocked over and stepped on."

Arcee giggled at that. "I'm really sorry I missed that."

"I'm not." he admitted, sounding indignant. "Miko, Raf, and Mom wouldn't stop laughing."

"You're mom is here?" Arcee asked, looking concerned, "Is she okay with everything?"

Jack sighed. "Yeah. She even told me about the whole CHD thing. And that Dad didn't just leave when I was a kid..."

"She told you he just left?" Arcee asked, "Why didn't she just tell you he passed away?"

Jack shook his head. "I was four at the time. I had no concept of life and death. I guess it was just easier for her to tell me that my dad just... left."

"Oh, Jack. I'm sorry. That must have been quite the talk." Arcee said, placing a gentle hand on his arm.

Jack shrugged. "Yeah. We still have some thing's to chat about... but for the most part, we're okay."

"Scrap. I just thought of something." Arcee exclaimed suddenly, startling Jack. "How is your mom going to explain... well, you not going to school anymore? Or you missing to the rest of your family?"

Jack was silent for a second before he answered. "She and Dad were only children, so no aunts and uncles. Both sets of grandparents are gone, so it's just me and Mom. As for school? Well, she always wanted me to be home schooled, so well, yeah."

"And your job?" Arcee asked next, arching her eyebrow.

"Quit. Explained the change in my voice was due to phone distortion." Jack answered. "Big Al didn't mind. Said a kid like me was easily replaced."

"Hardly." Arcee scoffed. "That fool doesn't realize just how special you are."

"Yeah, well, you do. And that's all that matters." Jack said, causing Arcee to look away in embarrassment. "So, anyways, yeah. Everything is covered. And since Ratchet wanted me to rest before I choose my Alt-mode, I really had nothing to do."

Arcee was surprised. She looked at him with a curious expression. "You haven't picked an alt-mode yet?"

"I wanted your opinion."

"Oh." Arcee breathed. "Well, show me what you got in mind."

Jack activated a 3D holographic, colored, projector on his arm. "Here. I can't decide on either being a car or a jet."

"A jet?" Arcee asked. "Why?"

" I figured it would give us an edge with the Decepticons." Jack said.

"Well, show me the jets first, then." Arcee suggested. Jack complied.

Agent Fowler pulled some strings, and showed me some cool prototypes..."

"Oh, Scrap." She swore, "I bet he was impressed with this whole thing."

"Optimus talked to him, and explained the situation." Jack said. "Once Fowler was convinced that I was safe, he was pretty cool with the me. Said that I was a good kid, and that I'll be alright. But anyways, here..."

A F/A 37 Talon suddenly flashed on his display.

"Fancy." Arcee quipped.

Next was the SU 47 Berkut.

"Whoa..." Arcee breathed out. "That's nice."

"Yeah..." Jack agreed. Next to show was the Shukoi T-50 Pak F/A.

"Oh. I like that one." the fem bot admitted.

"And last but not least..." Jack said with gusto. An EASA X-02 Wyvern popped up on his arm.

"Those are really good picks, Jack." Arcee admitted. "It's going to be tough picking just one."

Jack nodded his head. "Yeah, but wait until you see the cars I picked. Raf helped narrow them done, and so did Miko. But even still..."

An E-Wolf E2 showed up on his arm.

Arcee whistled. "Slick."

With a chuckle, Jack scrolled to the next model. A JJAD P1-E.

"Nah. Don't like that one." Arcee said, pulling a face. "It looks like Knock Out. Next."

"How about this, then?" Jack asked. A Zap Alias was displayed.

"Uh... three wheels? Really?" Arcee asked in disgust. "Next."

"You might like this one..." He showed her the Ankonian Lamborghini Concept.

"Now we're talking." Arcee said, smiling mischievously.

Jack smirked. "Yeah. Miko liked that one too. She also liked this one..." He showed her a model of the Honda RA-X.

"Nope. Don't like that one." Arcee disagreed. "You need more angles."

"Well then, you might like this one..." Jack said, his display flickered, and a BRB Evolution replaced the Honda.

Arcee reached out, almost as though she wanted to grab the model. Instead, it simply wavered as she passed her hand through it. "Now that's impressive..."

Jack shut off his display and crossed his arms. "Well, now you can see why I'm having such a tough time choosing."

"Hm," Arcee hummed, as she rubbed chin. "Yeah. I can. And here I thought you were some young kid without a sense of good taste. You sure proved me wrong."

"Ouch," Jack said, placing a hand on his chest, right where his spark would be. "You wound me, fair maiden. You wound me deep."

"Watch it, Hot-shot."

"Yes, ma'am."

Arcee smirked. "Still the same old Jack."

"Not _exactly_ the same." He corrected her, in a friendly tone. "But, yeah. I'm still me under here."

"Good." she said. Then a thought occurred to her. "You picked a codename, yet?"

"Huh?"

Arcee rolled her optics. "We can't keep calling you Jack. It doesn't sound very, well autobot-ish. You have to pick another name. How about Hot Shot?"

"Nah." Jack dismissed that name with a hand wave. "I considered it, but after some research, I found that Hot Shot was the name of a commander that served under a Cybertronian General named Rodimus. It sounds cool Arcee, but I want something original." He then added, "But I like it when you call me it."

Arcee smiled. "Sure thing."

"I was thinking... since I'm silver, why not something with that in the name?" Jack suggested. "It would make sense, right?"

"Huh. I guess so." Arcee agreed. "How about... Silverstreak?"

"Meh..." Jack said with a shrug. "It's okay. I guess. I like the 'Silver' part, but why don't we add a different 'last' part?"

Arcee was silent as she thought about what jack said. _'Wind? Nah. Shift? No. Jolt? Hm.. that sounds better. Hawk? Isn't that a cartoon Jack watched once? So, no. Jolt, Colt, Vol..., Bolt? Hm... Silverbolt? Huh. Yeah... Silverbolt. Has a nice ring to it..._

"How about... Silverbolt?" Arcee offered. Jack titled his head to the side.

"Silverbolt?" he repeated. "Huh. That sounds... awesome, actually."

Arcee chuckled. "Yeah. Thought you might like that. That way, no matter what alt-mode you choose, it still 'fits', right?"

"Heh. Yeah." Jack agreed. "Oh, man. What would I do without you Arcee?"

"Not a lot." she quipped. The two bots shared a quick laugh.

"Hey, um, Arcee?" Jack asked, suddenly nervous.

"Y-yeah?" she stuttered, trying to get her laughing under control, "What's up?"

_'Just my energon pressure...'_ Jack thought, then stuttered "Well, I-i-i-i wanted to th-thank you, for, um, ah, well... well, everything you've... done for me..."

"You okay?" Arcee asked. "You're blushing again."

"Me?" Jack squeaked, "(ahem), Yeah... I'm good. I just, well, I wanted to... well, you see, Arcee... it's like this. I wanted to thank you, and I, well... do, uh, something... ah, nice. Well, not actually _do_ something... but, yeah actually... I did, but, well... not really."

Arcee was confused. "Jack... you're not making any sense."

Jack hung his head. "Oh... so I guess not huh? That's okay...

Arcee placed a hand on top of his. "I'm not saying no to anything. But I would like to know just what you're trying to ask me." She stood up and used her other hand to tilt his chin. "Come on , Jack. It's me."

Jack let out a deep breath. "Okay. Here's the thing... I, uh, well... the thing is-"

"_Jack."_

" ?" Jack finished quickly. Arcee's eyes went wind.

"Would you mind repeating that?" She asked, trying not to laugh.

"Would mind if I changed your colors?" he repeated, slowly this time.

Arcee's hands and jaw dropped in shock. "What? Why do you want me to change my colors? I thought you said I looked cute."

Jack defended himself quickly. "You do. It's just, well, I thought as a gift, I could change your colours to match your ancestor."

"My... pardon?" Arcee asked. "Would you mind explaining further?"

"Well, with Optimus's help, I did some research." Jack explained. "As it turns out, your not the fist Arcee to exist. That, and, both of your protoform molds are an exact duplicate of Elita One." He took a deep breath. "So I figured, since you've done so much for me, I could change your colour scheme to match her."

Arcee was speechless. For a second. "Why?"

"Well... Elita, according to Optimus, was very brave and loyal, and she never left a friend, or comrade, behind." Jack said, a small smile coming to his face. "She was also the very first female protoform. Since you were the very first female autobot on Earth, and the first female autobot I met, and you act just like Elita... I thought, well, it fits, right?"

"I'm the only female autobot on Earth, Jack." Arcee said, with a quirked eyebrow.

"Okay. You have a point. But, I still stand by what I said." He countered.

With an audible sigh, Arcee said "Okay. Go ahead."

"Oh, okay, I understand... wait, what?" Jack asked, certain that his audio sensors had deceived him.

"I said, go ahead." Arcee repeated. "Just don't go calling me Elita, got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Watch it, Hot-shot..."

Jack chuckled. "Okay, just... close your eyes."

Arcee did as she was told. Jack then placed his hand on her forehead, and asked the Microbots to change her colours, and then to return to him. They complied quickly, much to Jack's approval, and just as fast as they had started, the Microbots had finished. Jack then removed his hand.

"Okay, Arcee," Jack breath. "Go check yourself out."

Arcee opened her optics. She didn't feel and different, but, still curious, she walked over to a highly reflective wall panel.

She gasped. Her blue armour had been changed to a dark pink, "fucha" is what she believed the humans called it. Her fingers, upper arms, upper legs, and lower torso where black. Her face had remained silver, but she noticed that her head, arm, leg, and hand spikes where now a polished gold.

"Jack..." Arcee said, turning to face him. "I... don't know what to say."

Jack walked over to where she was, stopping just a few inches in front of her. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked her right in the optics.

"You don't have to say anything, Arcee." Jack whispered. "I'm just glad you like it."

Struggling to find some way to show him just how much she appreciated the gift he gave her, Arcee, recalled a certain Earth custom she remembered watching in the movies Jack used to insist they see. Reaching up, and standing on her toes, Arcee grabbed Jack's head, and pressed her face against his so that their "lips" met. They both felt a surge of energy, almost like a tingle, spread through faces.

Jack pulled back in surprise. "Arcee, what was... that?"

Arcee moved her hands to rest on his chest plate. "I think you called that a 'kiss'. Did I not do it right?"

"No. You did it right." Jack answered. "You just, well, surprised me, that's all. Why did you kiss me?"

Arcee looked down at her feet, and then back up. "I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me. And I guess, on some level, I always wanted to do that."

"Oh." Jack said lamely. "Well, I'm not complaining. As first kisses go, that was really nice."

"Pardon?" Arcee asked. "First kiss? Is that another Earth thing?"

"Yep. It's a big deal too. It usually happens on a first date, if you're lucky." Jack explained. "And, normally, it's initiated by the girl."

"Huh." Arcee quipped. "Um, what's a 'date'?"

Jack sighed and took her hands in his. "That's something I can explain later. But for now, why don't we go meet with the others?"

"What, why?" Arcee asked, "Bored of me already?"

"No." jack laughed "I just saw Miko peek her head around the corner of the entrance, and run away when she saw I spotted her. So, I figured we should head out there, before everyone comes in here."

"Ah." Arcee said in understanding. "Good idea."

"See, this is why we work." Jack joked, as he and Arcee walked out of the med-lab.

"Oh, yeah..."

The End.

_A/N: Well, it look's like I might have to write another story after all. But! Only if you guys vote on my poll. Ha-ha! Ain't I Just so clever?_


End file.
